<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath. by GonnaRattleTheStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604779">The Aftermath.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars'>GonnaRattleTheStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTHB Prompt: Over-the-Shoulder Carry, Confrontations, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell was that about?" Dimitri asks. Jim just leans up against the wall and looks at the floor, not answering him. "Jim, answer me. I want to know what made you think that you could go picking fights, and with our captain, for cry-"</p><p>"Hey, she was the one who started it, Dimitri, not me!! She blames me for Arrow's death when I had made sure that the lifelines were secured, and they were!"</p><p>"And I believe you, but that still doesn't give you the right to be arguing with her!"</p><p>"Of course you'd take her side," Jim scoffs.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not on anyone's side here, I'm just saying that you do not have the right to argue with someone even if they are wrong!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 &amp; Broadway)/Jim Hawkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BadThingsHappen - R1 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Hawkins. Stateroom, now."</p><p>The coldness of the captain's voice has Jim feeling highly uneasy, but he follows her. The rest of the crew are busy with their own duties, so they don't even spare a glance at the two. Dimitri has taken over mopping the deck, and after watching them walk down the steps, he sneaks over closer to the door of the stateroom to listen in.</p><p>The captain stands rigid in front of the young man, who avoids eye contact, not wanting to see the anger and betrayal in her eyes. He knows exactly why she's called him in here.</p><p>She takes a shuddering breath before beginning, her fists clenching.</p><p>"I gave you an order to protect the lives of all the crew members, and not only did you fail, but you took the life of somebody who I considered a very close friend."</p><p>"I'm telling you, I made sure that all the lifelines were secure!"</p><p>"Well, you obviously didn't check all of them."</p><p>"Yes, I did, I checked every single one, and they were as tight as I could possibly make them!"</p><p>"Mr. Hawkins, do not lie to me for one more second!" Amelia's eyes start to get watery, as do Jim's, but he rubs at his eyes while she just lets them flow down her cheeks.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth! It's your problem if you don't believe me!"</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"You heard me, <em>Captain</em>."</p><p>A low growl emits from Amelia's throat as she narrows her eyes. "You do know what we do to murderers, don't you, Mr. Hawkins?"</p><p>Jim just scoffs and chuckles, crossing his arms. "If you didn't know already, you'd need me alive to have access to the map, as, if Doc hadn't already told you, only I know how to open it. You wouldn't dare hang me because you know I'm useful."</p><p>"Oh, don't be so smug, Mr. Hawkins," the captain snarls, "I could figure it out as quickly as you can, if not quicker. Besides, you're just a lowly cabin boy."</p><p>That makes Jim's blood boil. "You know you need me, you just don't want to admit it! I'm not going to repeat myself again, Captain, <em>I didn't do anything wrong</em>! I made sure the fucking lifelines were secure!"</p><p>As Jim continues rambling on, Dimitri decides that he needs to intervene before Jim gets himself into more of a bind. He barges in and hurriedly grabs the younger man, hoisting him over his shoulder before addressing the captain.</p><p>"So sorry, ma'am, but I think I'll take it from here."</p><p>"Very well, just get him out of my sight for now."</p><p>"Duly noted," Dimitri gives a mock salute with his free hand as he ascends the stairs. The door swings shut behind them as Jim starts hitting Dimitri's back, yelling at him to put him down, that he knows how to handle himself just fine, but Dimitri ignores every single word and trudges down the stairs to the crew's sleeping quarters.</p><p>He sets Jim down and stands in front of him so he won't run off. He crosses his arms and gives Jim a disapproving glare.</p><p>"Great," Jim mutters, "now you're gonna lecture me too."</p><p>"What the hell was that about?" Dimitri asks. Jim just leans up against the wall and looks at the floor, not answering him. "Jim, answer me. I want to know what made you think that you could go picking fights, and with our captain, for cry-"</p><p>"Hey, she was the one who started it, Dimitri, not me!! She blames me for Arrow's death when I had made sure that the lifelines were secured, and they were!"</p><p>"And I believe you, but that still doesn't give you the right to be arguing with her!"</p><p>"Of course you'd take her side," Jim scoffs.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not on anyone's side here, I'm just saying that you do not have the right to argue with someone even if they are wrong!"</p><p>The younger just sighs in response, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"C'mere," Dimitri sighs, taking him into his arms, "promise me you won't argue with the captain again."</p><p>"Even if she threatens to <em>literally hang me for something I didn't even do</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, even if she does."</p><p>"But that's not <em>right</em>! She knows I followed her orders, she saw me tighten them!"</p><p>"I know, but she's grieving right now, Jim. You have to give her some time to process her loss, even if you're the first one she blames, understand?"</p><p>Jim lets out a scoff and rolls his eyes. "Whatever."</p><p>"<em>Jim</em>."</p><p>A sigh. "Okay, okay, you win. I'll leave her alone, even if she did approach me first."</p><p>"Good," Dimitri then lets go and starts to ascend the stairs, turning back to Jim before he reaches the top, "now let's go see what grub Silver has for us down in the galley."</p><p>A smile soon finds its way upon Jim's face, and he follows Dimitri up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twenty-two prompts done.. I'm only three prompts away from getting a Bingo!! I cannot believe I made it this far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>